Caramelos para Atsushi
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: Es Navidad pero Atsushi no parece divertirse mucho que digamos. Quizás el maniático suicida pueda levantarle el ánimo. O quizás no.


¡Buenas noches y feliz navidad para todos!

Primero que todo, me presento: soy Noelia, fanfiker desde hace poco más de un año. Vengo desde la comunidad de fics de Saint Seiya donde estuve escribiendo una trilogía. Me pasé a este fandom hace poquísimo y veo que no hay muchos fics en español. Espero de corazón que la comunidad crezca porque no sé leer en inglés xD

Ahora pasaré a contarles algunas cosillas que deben tener en cuenta si van a leer este fic.

 **Advertencia de spoiler:** del tomo 39 del manga.

 **Advertencia del fiker:** escribo exclusivamente en el género Genderbender. Ya lo hacia en la otra comunidad, lo haré por siempre.

 **Género:** Genderbender. En este caso Atsushi Nakajima es mujer. Si esto no es de tu agrado, espero que puedas expresarlo de manera respetuosa, o bien marcharte en silencio.

 **Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs NO me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Aclaración:** este fic está hambientado de manera que se desarrolla después del tomo 40, que es donde me quedé en el manga, así que no sería canon (pero ni un poquito). Es sólo algo con aires navideños, relajado y medio crack.

 **Nota al margen:** espero que lo puedas disfrutar. No es lo primero que escribo para BSD pero sí es lo primero que publicó. Desde ya, te agradezco y bendigo por leer. Quizás nos veamos pronto.

 **Dedicado a:** Erikawaii95, que lee lo que le tiro de BSD aunque no entiende un pepino de lo que está pasando, y a Ana Smijoski, que también me tiene que aguantar cuando me pongo en modo fangirl.

¡Saludos!

* * *

Caramelos para Atsushi.

La Navidad llegó a la ciudad de Yokohama demasiado pronto, el año se le escurrió como agua entre los dedos y muchos de los sucesos acontecidos en los meses anteriores, se le antojaron recuerdos de un pasado lejano. Ya no había rastros en las calles de la terrible _Quema de Yokohama_ , tampoco sabía dónde fue llevado el señor Hermán, dueño de la impresionante Moby Dick.

Esa mañana, muy temprano, Atsushi se enfundó ropa abrigada y una bufanda de color rojo que Kyouka tejió, y caminó a paso acompasado por las aceras parcialmente cubiertas de nieve. Una brisa fría pero ligera hizo que su nariz se pusiera roja y un hombre vestido de Santa Claus le obsequió un volante que anunciaba que una tienda departamental ofrecía descuentos imperdibles de obsequios para parejas. Llegó al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de la Agencia de Detectives y notó que había guirnaldas en la fachada, en las escaleras y puerta. Miró la hora en su teléfono celular sólo para preparar una excusa en caso que fuera tarde y Kunikida le soltara un sermón sobre la puntualidad, pero por fortuna estaba adelantada por quince minutos. Entró cargando su bolso y pensando en que tenía que redactar el informe general de las actividades de esa semana que Rampo se negó a hacer el día anterior, pero su leve frustración se vio desplazada a un lado cuando vio a Dazai en un rincón, en el suelo detrás de su escritorio. Atsushi parpadeo una sola vez en su dirección y se propuso ignorar el hecho de que se encontraba totalmente amordazado con el cable de unas luces navideñas y que uno de los extremos estaba en su boca.

—Buenos días, Atsushi. Te he estado esperando— murmuró su superior, hablando entre dientes con una voz extraña y arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Suspiró y le dió una mirada precavida. No llevaba puesto su saco y su camisa no parecía ofrecer mucho abrigo, las vendas en sus brazos y cuello estaban ahí, como siempre. Su cabello castaño lucía tan alborotado como de costumbre y la sonrisa en sus labios era tranquila y cálida, la sonrisa típica que un hombre lleva cuando no está amordazado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? —preguntó con tono de resignación.

Ajeno a su expresión molesta, su superior mordisqueaba el delgado cable, sin embargo dudó profundamente que fuera con intenciones de romperlo y liberarse. De haber querido, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor importante—replicó Dazai. Su mirada se volvió intensa, oscura y el marrón de sus irises perdieron todo el brillo de emoción.

Atsushi se tensó y espero tras dar un seco y firme asentimiento.

—Necesito que quites el enchufe del tomacorrientes. Porque, ya ves que a pesar de recibir estas pequeñas descargas eléctricas, no estoy muriendo.

— ¡¿Te estás electrocutando?!

—Según el completo manual del suicida, meterse un cable roto a la boca mientras aún está conectado hará que una descarga eléctrica te mate en pocos minutos pero han pasado veinticinco, y todo lo que sucedió fue que me mareé un poco.

— ¡¿Has estado así por veinticinco minutos?!

Atsushi buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar el lugar donde el cable estaba conectado y tras hallarlo a un lado de Dazai, lo desconectó rápidamente. El joven de ojos y cabello castaño suspiró con alivio y se puso de pie, librandose de la amarra improvisada. Atsushi estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando él se desplomó contra el piso. La puerta se abrió en ese instante y Kunikida entró sin hacerle caso a la figura caída de su compañero en el suelo.

—Buenos días, Atsushi. —saludó antes de sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio— Olvídate del informe semanal, necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas.

Se volteó en su silla y le ofreció un papel pulcramente doblado en dos. La letra perfecta y profesional de su otro superior podía verse levemente a través.

— ¿Es una lista de compras?

—Tendremos una celebración por la noche buena aquí, así que asegúrate de conseguir todo. Hay un tren que parte en quince minutos hacia el centro comercial al otro lado de la ciudad, donde somos clientes de todas sus tiendas y nos ofrecen descuentos. Tienes quince minutos de viaje, siete de caminata y luego tienes tres horas y media para comprar la mitad de las cosas.

—Oiga, pero... Son demasiadas cosas.

—... acabarás con la primera mitad a las once y cuarenta pues le he sumado estos minutos de charla inútil. Tómate una hora para almorzar y luego continua. Tanizaki y Naomi te alcanzarán a las cuatro de la tarde y te llevarán a la residencia para que te bañes y cambies, la fiesta comienza a las siete y tienes que estar aquí a las seis y treinta. ¿Lo has entendido todo?

—No.

—Bien, ve con cuidado.

Y eso fue todo. Kunikida la despidió con un asentimiento y una leve sonrisa.

Atsushi no siguió el itinerario que el fanático de los horarios calculó. Había tanta gente en el metro que prefirió viajar cómoda en el siguiente, que llegó dies minutos después. Su mañana de compras inesperadas pasó rápidamente, comió chazuke en un pequeño restaurante y recibió una llamada de Dazai diciendo que Kunikida lo estaba amenanzando y que necesitaba que fuera por él de inmediato. Cuando se negó, él dijo que se quedara de pie exactamente donde estaba en ese momento y contara hasta veinte, cosa que Atsushi también ignoró debido a que no existía un motivo especial para hacer tal cosa sino más que para divertir a su maestro, y ademas se encontraba bajando una escalera mecánica. Finalmente Dazai cortó la llamada tras decir que la doctora Yosano estaba arribando a la Agencia y que todos tenían que huir, y le pidió que comprara saque. Atsushi no alcanzó a decirle que debido a que era menor de edad, no podía comprar bebidas alcohólicas. A las cuatro de la tarde los hermanos Tanizaki le hicieron saber que la esperaban en el estacionamiento y poco tiempo después de subir al auto y observar su, eh, particular forma de tratarse mutuamente, llegó a la residencia donde se bañó y cambió. Volvió a enfundarse su bufanda roja sobre la ropa de abrigo y en quince minutos estaba otra vez en la Agencia, con Kunikida respirando en su cuello por tardarse cinco minutos y con Kenji intentando convencer a Tanizaki de incluir en el menú el corazón de res que cocinó en su cuarto. Entre conversaciones e idas y vueltas, logró acondicionar el lugar para que pareciera un pequeño salón de fiesta, juntaron los escritorios en el medio y los amontonaron para formar una mesa larga. El escritorio del presidente se quedó en su lugar y Atsushi vio ahí un cuenco con caramelos. Estiró su mano, distraída, esperando tomar cualquiera.

— ¿Qué haces, Atsushi?

Rampo estaba encaramado a una silla y con los pies subidos mientras leía un periódico. Su mirada era casi acusadora y su gesto, totalmente serio. Atsushi retiró su mano en el instante en que escuchó su voz y tomó unas guirnaldas que estaban dentro de una caja para colgarlas en las paredes.

—Nada.

No creyó que Rampo escuchara su respuesta en murmullos pero se arrepintió en verdad por tratar de tomar algo sin preguntar primero. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, en el orfanato, su tutor le dijo que sólo porque alguien dejó algo en alguna parte, ella no tenía derecho a creer que podía tomarlo. No podía creer que no aprendió la lección después de todo. Continuó con lo suyo a la par que Naomi y Yosano traían y acomodaban la comida y cristalería, dos veces Kunikida intentó estrangular a Dazai por las tonterías que el segundo decía, Kenji camufló su corazón de res entre los platillos de carne y pollo, Kyouka llegó a las siete en punto en compañía del presidente y la fiesta comenzó.

Naomi intentó darle de comer a su hermano Tanizaki, Rampo declaró no saber con qué mano se tomaban el tenedor y cuchillo respectivamente, Kenji disfrutó su corazón de res a solas. Por su parte, Atsushi se sentó entre Kunikida y Dazai, el segundo se puso a canturrear esa canción sobre el suicidio doble mientras Kunikida le hablaba acerca de esa vez en la primaria cuando llegó tarde a gimnasia y sufrió de taquicardia. Frente a ella, Kyouka sonreía en silencio mientras comía y escuchaba las ocurrencias de sus superiores. Cuando la cena hubo acabado, el presidente les propuso a todos subir a la azotea para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se anunció en las noticias durante toda la semana. Atsushi fue la primera en subir debido a que realizó la mayor cantidad de tareas durante todo el día, así que tomó su bufanda y abandonó la oficina y subió los pocos escalones que llevaban hacia el techo.

La noche no era ruidosa pero sí brillante y ajetreada. A pesar de la hora, muchas personas seguían en la calle y una larga fila de autos estaba estancada en una de las calles adyacentes al edificio. A pesar del intenso frío y el viento, el cielo se encontraba despejado y poblado de estrellas, y Atsushi se les quedó viendo en silencio, contando tantas como era capaz de ver con sus ojos de tigre mejorados, y no notó que tenía compañía sino hasta que una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

—Te congelarás sin tu abrigo.

Dazai llevaba puesto su saco y un gorro, y la misma bufanda que ella.

Kyouka las hizo para todos en pares. La suya y la de su mentor eran rojas.

—No tengo frío.

Dazai asintió pero no retiró su brazo y a ella no le incomodaba la cercanía de su superior. Confiaba en él a pesar de las tonterías que solía hacer, y lo respetaba en muchos sentidos. Era quien le salvó la vida y le dió una oportunidad, después de todo.

— ¿Qué pasó allá? Con las golosinas, quiero decir.

—Nada.

—Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

Atsushi dudó por un momento pero finalmente suspiró. Dazai la escrutaba en silencio y con pinta de tener toda la paciencia y el tiempo del mundo, sus ojos marrones lucían cálidos y agradables y la mano en su hombro tenía un agarre firme pero amable. No parecía ser el Dazai de siempre.

—Es que... La Navidad no es una grata celebración para mí.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el orfanato en el que vivías?

Ella asintió y procedió a contarle brevemente cómo se vivía aquella fecha en el orfanato. Todos tenían que levantarse temprano, los bañaban con agua fría y los ponían a realizar tareas diversas como cocinar, limpiar y sacar la nieve de la entrada. A Atsushi siempre le tocaba la parte de limpiar los ventanales de la capilla donde celebraban una misa. Tenía que utilizar agua y jabón y papel periódico para lustrar los cristales y asegurarse que no quedaran manchas o rayas en las superficies, o corría el riesgo de que el director la golpeara con una varilla de árbol de fresno por cada mancha o rayón. El último año, antes de que la echaran, pasó la Nochebuena encerrada en la celda, una de las pocas tutoras la obligó a desvestirse y por órdenes del director, no le permitió darle siquiera una manta. Tiritó y lloró de frío hasta caer en la inconsciencia y no fue sino hasta la tarde del día siguiente que una de las niñas fue a llevarle un tazón de sopa del dia anterior.

Pensar en el director del orfanato todavía le causaba conflictos. No quería creer que ese hombre sentía afecto por ella como un padre por su hija, no con todas las cosas horribles que le hizo pero las dudas asaltaban su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en él. Debido a su resistencia física a pesar de su delgadez, suponía que lo que había en esas inyecciones que le suministraban eran vitaminas. No sé atrevía a pedirle a la doctora Yosano que la examinara.

—Te encerró debido al tigre— susurró Dazai. —Supuso que te transformarías esa noche. Había luna llena, ahora que lo recuerdo.

—Entiendo por qué el tigre me odia. Eso está bien, a veces también me odio de verdad.

—No deberías decir eso con tanta naturalidad.

Atsushi sabía que intentar hacer que Dazai comprendiera su odio hacia sí misma era un caso perdido. Él tenia un razonamiento, una cuestión y justificación para todo y si había algo en lo que no podía ganarle, era en una discusión.

Tampoco podía ganarle en ninguna otra cosa, de todos modos.

Las voces de sus colegas y superiores llenaron el aire. Kunikida hablaba en voz baja con el presidente mientras que Kyouka y Rampo comían golosinas. Los hermanos Naomi y Junichiro Tanizaki estaban a unos metros, abrazados. Era la primera vez que veía a al mayor abrazar a la menor sin que ella hiciera nada que lo pusiera incómodo.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta con respecto a los dulces.

—Una vez me castigaron por tomar un caramelo que un hombre arrojó a la basura. El director me obligó a clavarme el dedo pequeño del pie con un clavo enorme a modo de castigo, pero como no fui capaz, él lo hizo por mí. Nunca volví a tomar nada que no me perteneciera después de aquello.

Dazai se quedó en silencio por un largo rato después de eso. Sólo la voz del presidente se oyó hasta que el primero de los fuegos artificiales fue lanzado a las doce en punto. Ella solía verlos de todos modos, pues la ubicación desde la cual los lanzaban se encontraba cerca del orfanato. No eran momentos agradables, recordaba el agudo dolor en los oídos cuando los veía y oia, y suponía que era debido al tigre y sus sentidos afilados.

—Parece que Santa Claus no me traerá a la chica suicida que estoy buscando este año. —Dazai suspiró cansinamente y vertió algo de su peso sobre el lado izquierdo de Atsushi.

—Quizás el año entrante—susurró ella.

—Sin embargo, creo que te ha traído algo a ti.

Dazai se inclinó hacia ella y le mostró una pequeña bolsa transparente amarrada con una cinta en cuyo interior se encontraban un montón de bolitas de diferentes colores, texturas y tamaños. Atsushi notó que se parecían a los caramelos que estaban en el escritorio y cuando finalmente entendió que eran para ella, sus ojos se llenaron de agua.

Los tomó en silencio y abrió la bolsa para engullir cuantos pudiera.

—Por cierto, Atsushi.

— ¿Seh? —susurró, con dos caramelos en la boca; uno de fresa encajado en su mejilla izquierda y otro de limón en la mejilla derecha. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro, sentía su piel fría pero su corazón estaba envuelto en una pequeña bruma de azúcar y calidez, así que le restó importancia.

—Ya sabes que estoy buscando a una hermosa mujer para cometer suicidio doble.

—Ajá.

Dazai se había obsesionado con la idea de quitarse la vida en compañía de una joven a la que amara. Atsushi no comprendía por qué su superior deseaba algo así en lugar de buscar una vida en compañía de la susodicha amada, y en el transcurso de los últimos meses le vio pedírselo a cuanta mujer se cruzara en su camino.

Incluso se lo pidió a Higuchi, la subordinada de Akutagawa.

—Tú eres una mujer hermosa.

Atsushi sintió pasar el caramelo de fresa por su tráquea, después por el esófago antes de deslizarse dolorosamente hasta su estómago cuando se atoró con él por la sorpresa. La mirada de Dazai era intensa y brillante, la mano en su hombro se sintió pesada y demandante y por alguna razón, sintió su rostro enrojecer un momento antes que el color huyera despavorido de sus mejillas.

— ¿Cometerías suicidio doble conmigo? —continuó él, colocando la mano libre en su hombro izquierdo.

—Me gusta estar viva. —fue su respuesta.

Él compuso una expresión decepcionada y desvió la mirada hacia los fuegos que continuaban estallando en el cielo. Sonrió como si nada y la vio de refilón.

—Buena respuesta—murmuró. Su sonrisa era ladina pero extrañamente fría—muchos hombres tratarán de manipularte. Nunca les permitas hacer tal cosa.

Ella asintió y Dazai le ofreció una sonrisa amplia, cálida y genuina que lo hizo lucir más como él mismo.

—Quizás el año entrante—le escuchó decir.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? El presidente quiere decir unas palabras y tú estás desconcentrado a Atsushi.

Kunikida se inmiscuyó entre ambos y Dazai la soltó. La mirada del rubio era molesta y demandante, parecía lanzar rayos a través de sus lentes. Dazai sonrió con ese tipo de sonrisa que muestra antes de decir o hacer algo que le provoque un susto de muerte o un colapso nervioso a alguien y Atsushi se sintió palidecer.

—Es que estaba diciéndole a Atsushi que tal vez el año entrante quiera cometer suicidio doble conmigo.

Kunikida se le quedó viendo en silencio a su compañero por un minuto completo, luego parpadeo una sola vez antes de gritar.

— ¡¿EH?!

Atsushi se preparó mentalmente para la olímpica charla sobre ser irresponsable que seguramente Kunikida pensaba darle luego de acabar con la vida de Dazai, que sonreía entre esperanzado y divertido.

Fin.


End file.
